Que paso en la ultima batalla
by DeiDeiFan
Summary: Versión narrada por Hermione y su conciencia oculta, sobre los hechos que se sucedieron durante La Última Batalla... Reviews please


Hola! Que tal?

Os traigo una version de lo que pasó en la última batalla de Harry Potter. Cuando escribí esta historia, aún no se había terminado de escribir la saga, asi que la cronología no será muy correcta, pero espero que os guste ^^

* * *

**Qué pasó en la última Batalla:**

**Me llamo Hermione Jane Granger y esto es lo que ocurrió aquella oscura noche hace ahora 10 años.**

**Harry, Ron, y yo conseguimos acabar con todos los horrocruxes de Voldemort. Teníamos el apoyo, del ED ( Ejercito de Dumbledore), la Orden del Fénix, y poco más para ser sincera nada más, y además estábamos destrozados por el reciente asesinato de Dumbledore a manos de esa sabandija de Snape (lo siento por tu amado, Esther).**

**Voldemort había descubierto la pérdida de sus horrocruxes, y nosotros sabíamos que la hora del enfrentamiento, el último enfrentamiento, se acercaba, lo sentíamos en el ambiente, era como más oscuro, más frío, él había vuelto eso ya lo sabía todo el mundo hasta los pobres mugglecitos lo presentían, ya ningún ministerio podría ocultar lo que era evidente.**

**A la semana siguiente, de vuelta en la casa de los padres de Harry que ahora le pertenecía, Harry tuvo una extraña pesadilla, Ron y yo oímos un alarido a la media noche asustados corrimos hacia la habitación de nuestro amigo (por supuesto, ron y yo compartiamos habitación, ya que estabamos juntos, después de que mi ''roro'' hubiese cortado con la asquerosa furcia de ''Lala''), y lo encontramos retorciéndose en el suelo, bañado en sudores fríos, delirando. Ya, el momento había llegado la ultima batalla esta detrás de la próxima puerta, a la vuelta de la esquina…en el valle de Godric.**

**Salimos a fuera, y si, allí estaba, aterradora, en el cielo azabache de aquella noche de verano, la Marca Tenebrosa se alzaba como una serpenteante mancha verde de jugo de bubotuberlculo. **

**Los mugglecitos aterrados corrían por las calles, sin llegar todavía a comprender que era aquella monstruosidad que perturbó sus sueños.**

**Debíamos avisar cuanto antes al Cuartel General situado en el número 11 de Grimauld Place.**

**Habíamos adoptado el mismo sistema de comunicación para la Orden y el ED que ya eran prácticamente la misma entidad, nos comunicábamos mediante monedas encantadas. A los cinco minutos de mandar el mensaje, todos los convocados estaban allí.**

**Nos echamos a la calle a combatir a los mortífagos, Voldemort aún no daba señales de ''vida''.**

**Llevábamos dos horas de lucha cuando se oyó una gran explosión, una nube verde y negra apareció en medio del cementerio. Sabíamos quien aparecería tras esa cortina de humo aunque no nos entusiasmaba mucho, 'Lord Voldemortcito'.**

**El tiempo pareció detenerse. Como a 'cámara lenta' (término muggle ), Voldemort se giró lentamente como saboreando cada milésima de movimiento(¿). Y allí estaba Harry, al término de aquel eterno giro, desafiante, con sus ojos color esmeralda henchidos de odio mirando de hito en hito a aquel engendro deforme.**

**Al verlo Voldemort empezó a reír con una risa escalofriante, capaz de helar la sangre de las venas, inhumana.**

**El panorama que se ofrecía tampoco era muy agradable en el cementerio del valle de Godric, se distinguían claramente dos bandos, un centenar de personas y seres, entre altos gigantes, pálidos inferi, putrefactos dementores con las manos llenas de costras asomando por sus rasgadas capas, y finalmente los mortífagos, ocultando sus rostros tras máscaras que asemejaban cráneos humanos. A otro lado, nosotros, un puñado de magos frente a aquella multitud.**

**Colocados como en orden, cada bando formaba un semicírculo, y en medio de todo aquello se encontraban dos figuras : Harry, respirando entrecortadamente, y Voldemort con su estridente risa miraba a Harry como si de un bicho se tratase.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En el momento critico de la batalla aparece el contingente de aurores del ministerio, cuando las esperanzas empiezan a florecer de nuevo en nuestros corazones, los aurores del ministerio eran unos valiosos refuerzos aunque ya dispusiesen de varios pertenecientes a la Orden (como Moody, Tonks...) pero para pesar del ED el nuevo ministro de magia 'Melena de Melón' (no recuerdo el nombre je je), resulta ser un usurpador del poder bajo el influjo de ''L. Voldemortcito''.**

**[[[[ Pausa / aclaración/Revelacion ]]]]**

**_Conectamis con noticias mágicas de última hora (musiquita):_Quieren usted saber que significa la 'L' de 'L'.Voldemorcito??, pues, sin mas dilación, vacilación o titubeación, yo, la famosa Rita Skeeter, (Inner: Herms, cariño, tú no eres Rita, tú odias a Rita, Yo: AH, CALLATE!!!), como iba diciendo, yo, o sea yo, me dispongo a revelar el secreto mas secreto y mejor guardado de Tom Sorvolo Riddle, su tercer nombre, la ''L'' de ''L. Voldemorcito'', esa misteriosa ''L'' que tantos, y tantos, han confundido con la ''L'' de Lord, no, no , señores, señoras, señoritos, señoritas, empanados, empanadas, empanadillos, empanadillas, pimplines tragones, pimplinas tragonas, melenas de melón, melenos de melón, esa ''L'' extraña y esquiva cual Cirano de Berguerag(o como se escriba) nariz, se corresponde, según mis fiabiliisimas fuentes, cortesía de tita Bella, esta remencionada ''L'' es la abreviada abreviatura de (rereredoble de tambores):::**

**Lockartvilius****, quedando como resultado completo: ****Tom Sorvolo Lockartvilius Riddle.**

**[[[[ Fin Pausa/Aclaración/Revelación]]]]**

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

No me mateis por favor, xD. No sé como pude escribir tantas tonterias juntas, pero bueno, se acepta cualquier comentario, ya sabeis, Review ^^


End file.
